


Spider Quest

by bensponcho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute little prompt about otps and spiders, Fluff, M/M, Mark is so done, Richard is a big baby, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensponcho/pseuds/bensponcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is a giant baby and Mark is so done with his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Twitter.  
> "Imagine your OTP trying to kill a spider"

“Mark!” Came the shout from the bathroom, causing Mark to sigh as he got up from his spot on the couch, heading to the bathroom.

 

“What’s the matter now, Rich?” Mark asked, leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets as he stared at his boyfriend as the male sat on the sink counter.

 

“There’s a spider in the tub! Kill it!” Richard said to Mark, looking over at the older male.

 

“You called me over here to kill a spider? What are you? Three?” Mark scoffed and went over to the tub, spotting the little critter in the tub. He grabbed the bottle of body wash to the side and raised it, bringing it down only to see the bug scitter away from underneath. 

 

“Little fucker, c’mere”, Mark growled as Richard started a stream of frantic cries. “Shut up, Richard, I swear to god!” Mark said, looking over at his lover. 

 

“Mark, just- Mark! MARK, IT’S GONE!” Richard yelled again, pointing.

 

Mark looked and jumped back as he saw it indeed was gone. “Son of a bitch”, he grumbled as he looked around, trying to find the spider before Richard freaked out more. He looked up, down and in every crevice before sighing.

 

“It must’ve left the room”, Mark said, “Do what you were gonna, I’ll go get the little pest”. He left the bathroom again after setting the bottle of body wash down. He looked high and low about their home, finding the spider every now and then but when he tried to squish the insect, it escaped him. 

 

“Blood hell, I’ve never had this much trouble killing a fucking spider before”, Mark muttered under his breath as he restarted his search. It wasn’t until he heard a squeal and a loud slam that he stopped, running to where the noise came from. There now was a hole in his and Richard’s bedroom wall and a squished spider on the bottom of a chair leg. Mark glared at his boyfriend and Richard gave him a small smile in return.

 

“Got it”.

 

“I see that”.

 

“I’m sorry about the wall”.

 

“Sure you are”.

 

“…I got it…”

 

Mark sighed and shook his head, taking the chair from Richard and setting it down before pulling the shorter male into a warm hug.

 

“You’re a frickin’ baby”.

 

“You love me, though”.

“I do”.


End file.
